Automatic Rifleman
The Automatic Rifleman is the portable machinegunner. He moves to different spots on the front and provides suppressive fire to hinder or neutralize enemy advances. Enemies who continue to advance run the risk of being slain by an errant bullet. Those enemies pinned can then be flanked by other soldiers and neutralized. The class is for Balleto by default, unless changed by the player via menu. 'Weapons' M249 Squad Automatic Weapon- This 5.56x45mm NATO light machine gun is the standard squad level support weapon used by the USMC. A massive 200 round belt and a high rate of fire allows the gunner to suppress advancing enemy forces, reducing their effectiveness and allowing other members of the fire team to flank and eliminate them. Mk 48 MOD 0- 7.62x51 NATO support weapon comissioned by US Special Operations Command (USSOCOM), and developed by FN/ Herstal as a replacement for the M60E4. The Mk 48 is essentially a scaled-up version of the Mk 46 MOD 0 (a variant of the M249 SAW used by US special forces), also developed by FN/ Herstal. Fed by a 100 round belt, the Mk 48 trades off the ammunition capacity and rate of fire of the M249 SAW for increased accuracy, range, and lethality. M16A4- This is the standard issue rifle of the USMC. The M16A4 is chambered for the 5.56x45mm NATO round, and is capable of being fired in semi-automatic or 3-round burst modes. It has decent accuracy, and if you spam single shots in quick succession, you can turn it into a medium ranged marksman rifle. M4A1- A shorter and lighter 'carbine' version of the M16A4 used by US forces. Also chambered for the 5.56x45 NATO round, the M4A1 can be fired in semi-auto or fully automatic mode, and makes an excellent backup weapon to either of the LMGs. While it is not as accurate and has a shorter effective range (500m vs. 600m) than the M16A4, the higher damage and full-auto fire work better at close range. MEU (SOC) -The default handgun for the Marine. Based on the Colt model 1911A1, the MEU Fires a .45 ACP round from a 7-round magazine. Attachments Red Dot Sight-﻿ Designed for short and medium (150 to 250 meters) engagements. Reflex Sight (CQB)-'''A device designed for short engagements. '''Marksman Sight (M)-'''A device designed for long distance engagements (400 to 500 meters), usable only on the LMGs for the Auto-Gunner. '''Suppressor (SUP) -'''A noise dampener that reduces muzzle velocity and flash. Gadgets '''IR Strobe- A marker that is noticable at night with Night Vision Googles active. Used to coordinate extraction. When dropped in FTEs (except CSAR and Rolling Thunder), the extraction chopper will land nearby and pick you up. M67 Frag - '''Hand thrown fragmentary device. Designed to kill or injure infantry at medium and close range. '''M18 Claymore- '''Vectored anti-personnel device; personnel in the area of effect are killed or injured. Those who are not are comparatively safe. '''M18 Smoke- '''Smoke grenade which breaks line of sight. Units in smoke are treated as "threat clouds" and can only be suppressed, not engaged. B-MODS '''Combat Training- This skill increases the XP earned by 10%. Support Gunner- M249, Mk.48 MOD 0 — Accurate Fire (Expert) — Mobile Accuracy (Trained) Aimed Handling (Expert) — Stability Control (Pro) — Suppression (Pro) 'Assault Gunner ' M249, Mk.48 MOD 0 — Accurate Fire (Experienced) — Mobile Accuracy (Pro) Aimed Handling (Expert) — Unaimed Handling (Pro) — Suppression (Experienced) 'Advanced Gunner Training ' M249, Mk.48 MOD 0 — Accurate Fire (Pro) — Mobile Accuracy (Experienced) Aimed Handling (Experienced) — Unaimed Handling (Experienced) — Suppression (Expert) 'Combat Veteran ' This skill increases combat experience by 20%. S-MODS Rapid Recovery- Self Medic (Expert) 'LMG Maintenance '-''M249, Mk.48 MOD 0'' — Maintenance (Pro) — Tracer Rate (High) Light Assault Gear -Armor (Trained) — Resilience (Expert) 'LMG Reloads '-''M249, Mk.48 MOD 0'' — Reload Speed (Expert) 'Mines & Grenades Pack '-Mines (Increased) — Grenades (Increased) — Recovery (Reduced) 'Enemy Weapon Specialist '-''QBZ95 SAW'' — Accurate Fire (Expert) — Mobile Accuracy (Experienced) Aimed Handling (Experienced) — Unaimed Handling (Experienced) — Maintenance (Expert) 'LMG Ammo Packs '-''M249, Mk.48 MOD 0'' — Magazines (Increased) — Recovery (Reduced) 'LMG Ammo Packs '-''M249, Mk.48 MOD 0'' — Armor Mitigation (High) — Damage (Enhanced)﻿ Gallery M249 SAW RDS render.jpg|An M249 SAW used by the Automatic Rifleman|link=M249 SAW Mk48 render.jpg|A Mk 48 Mod 0 used by the Automatic Rifleman|link=Mk. 48 MOD 0 Auto Rifleman Class.JPG|The Automatic Rifleman's class, showing a Mk 48 and an M4A1|link=Classes Balleto.jpg|The Auto-Rifleman in overwatch Auto Rifleman.jpg|An Automatic Rifleman Auto Rifleman and Scout.jpg|Two members of a fireteam Category:Classes Category:USMC Classes Category:Friendly